


It Takes Two

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey finds herself captivated...So not real... but we can dream.





	It Takes Two

She’s not sure what it is about Shirley Ballas that gets her flustered, she doesn’t need to know what it is... she just has to trust herself, trust what she’s feeling. Shirley is flirtatious, almost scandalously so, finding any reason to touch her, and Darcey knows the other woman can feel when she shivers, can read her like a book. She knows that her heart-beat stutters and her breathing definitely falters... it feels natural.

They walk alone when they finally get backstage and Darcey finds herself unable to avoid tucking a strand of hair out of Shirley’s face, the way Shirley smiles makes her breathing catch again, her hand still tangled in Shirley’s rich brown hair, her voice lost at even a look from Shirley, she is finding it all too easy to get lost in the beauty of Shirley’s dark brown eyes. 

She isn’t sure how exactly to broach the subject of... them. She knows she wants it, she thinks Shirley wants it too but she isn’t sure... and when she isn’t sure, she gets shy, nervous even. Shirley smirks slightly, then, before Darcey can react, leans to whisper something into her ear. Shirley’s voice is soft, almost a whisper, but it has that same beautiful purring quality that has always caused Darcey’s heart to skip a few beats, and it does again. Darcey finds herself flushing, laughing softly. 

“Are you laughing at me?”

Shirley is teasing, Darcey knows that, but she still finds it incredibly hard not to flinch, or look away. Nerves strike and she shakes her head, struck dumb. 

“Darce...”

Shirley almost sighs the nickname, tucking a fist under her chin, keeping her gaze locked on Shirley’s own. 

“What made you smile?”

“You... you are just... so incredible... your voice is just... so cute...”

Shirley laughs then, her eyes sparkling at the same time.

“Well, that’s the first time anyone has ever called me cute...”

A pause, filled with silence.

“Thank you...”

Darcey finds she can’t speak for a second time, she can’t help it... Shirley is just... so imposing, so incredibly beautiful that she finds it hard to imagine herself even being worth Shirley’s time, her thoughts, however, are interrupted by Shirley again. 

“So... are you taking that offer?”

“You were serious?”

Shirley smirks slightly.

“Deadly serious...”

A pause, then, finally Shirley seems to read her thoughts, a hand instantly tangling itself into her hair, the other catching her cheek, pulling her closer until Shirley’s lips cover her own. She’s not sure who takes the inhale of breath, but she’s aware of it. Shirley smiles against her lips, deepening the kiss before finally pulling back. 

“You are absolutely enough, Darce... never doubt it...”

Silence falls for a moment before Shirley takes her hand, heading towards a dressing room, the same one they have been sharing. It takes moments for the door to be closed, locked, and for Shirley to take complete control. 

Clothing falls, easily, Shirley making a point to smooth her hands over every inch of bared skin, laying entire claim before Darcey can even question it. Shirley doesn’t seem to flinch at her own nakedness, empowering herself with a smile and a teasing purr. It’s surprisingly easy for Darcey to fall into the romance, the passion, of the moment. 

She isn’t sure when Shirley chooses to move them, she seems lost to anything but her craving for Shirley by now. She is only aware of the way Shirley settles her, then moves to join her. Her eyes slip closed at the feel of Shirley’s fingers at her hips, her breath catching roughly at the feel of Shirley’s lips against her collarbone, the slight nip drawing a surprised mewl of pleasure from Darcey’s own lips. She can only remember fragments later, Shirley’s lips, fingers, hands, body drawing nothing but pleasure from her own. For the first time in years she forgets herself and relaxes, letting herself want Shirley. 

She is aware only of the tears on her cheeks when she finally stills, her body still curled tightly into Shirley’s, the softness of Shirley’s touch against her cheek as she brushes away her tears is enough for her to speak, finally speak.

“I love you...”

“I love you too, my darling.”


End file.
